


Sweet As Can Be

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Colby prepare to tell the family about them and about Mardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise, We Had a Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065424) by [idra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra). 



> Day four fic done. I was looking at the list of songs and suddenly I just knew. It had to be a sequel to "Surprise, We Had a Kid". There was no other fic that it could be connected to. 
> 
> Song for today was Baby Mine from Dumbo

Charlie stands in the doorway of the nursery, watching as Colby rocks their baby boy and hums a familiar tune. He can’t place it, but he knows he’s heard it before. He leans against the doorframe as Colby starts singing some of the lyrics and he can’t help but smile. Now he remembers. The movie they’d watched with Mardy the night before. Colby’s voice is soft as he sings Baby Mine and Charlie just melts. He loves this man, has for a while now and they’re going to be together for a long time. At last Charlie hopes they will after they tell Charlie’s dad and brother. 

“Is he asleep yet?” Charlie asks softly. 

Colby turns, smiling. “Yeah,” he whispers. “I just wanna keep holding him.”

“He can sleep with us tonight,” Charlie replies moving over to wrap his arms around Colby.

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

“Never. I love having both my guys nearby.” Charlie smiles and pulls back. “Dad is coming for dinner tomorrow, so is Don.”

“And Larry?” 

“I’ll tell him in the morning. I’m sure he’ll come.”

Colby nods and they head into the master bedroom, getting ready for the night.

The next evening Charlie finishes setting the table as he hears the back door opening up. Don and Robin are laughing with Alan as they all walk into the dining room. “Charlie! Did you get really lonely while we were all away?” Alan asks, wrapping Charlie up in a hug. 

Charlie laughs a little. “No, not really. Hey Don, Robin. Are you happy to be back?” 

“Of course, Chuck,” Don says, stepping in when Alan steps back and hugs Charlie. “Have you been keeping busy?”

“You could say that. Why don’t you all sit and I’ll pour you all some wine?” Charlie gestures to the table and starts filling wine glasses. “We’re just waiting for Larry and then I have some good news.”

“Oh?” Done asks as he holds a chair out for Robin, then takes a seat next to her. Alan sits down and they all look at Charlie expectantly.

“When Larry gets here.” Charlie hurries into the kitchen and checks on the food. Colby had prepared braised chicken thighs, roasted asparagus, twice baked potatoes and homemade dinner rolls for dinner. He’d also made a delicious smelling apple crisp for dessert, to be served over cinnamon ice cream. Charlie knew it was going to be delicious because Colby had cooked everything for him before and it was so good.

Charlie pulls out his phone, texting Colby who is waiting upstairs with their son. _Are you doing okay?_

 _of course. Are you?_ The reply comes immediately and Charlie smiles, letting out his breath. 

_Yes. Just nervous._

_Everything will be fine, Charlie._

Charlie nods to himself, then startles when he hears the doorbell. He walks out and opens up the door, smiling at Larry and Megan. “Hi Larry. Hi Megan. Come on in. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“And you cooked dinner, Charles?” Larry asks, glancing upstairs.

“No. He did,” Charlie says, voice a soft whisper. Larry is the only person Charlie had told about his relationship with Colby.

Megan smiles. “I can’t wait to meet this boyfriend of yours, Charlie,” she says as she heads through the house to the dining room. “Hi everyone!” 

Larry raises both eyebrows and shrugs. “I will follow my comet. You should gather yours to meet the family, as it were.”

Charlie nods and glances at the top of the stairs where Colby is waiting with Mardy. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Colby replies coming down the stairs. “Do you want me to hold Mardy or...”

“You hold him.” Charlie leans in, kissing Colby quickly before they head into the dining room. “Dad, Don, Robin, Larry, Megan. I’d like to introduce you all to my lover.”

“Sure. You mean it isn’t Colby?” Don asks, peering around Colby and Charlie. 

“Funny, Don.” Charlie looks at Colby and licks his lips. “Dad?”

“What’s the news, Charlie? I’ve been seeing Colby sneak into the house for months now.”

“I...”

“It’s kind of hard to hide that you and Colby were together when you give each other those longing glances across the bullpen,” Megan says, grinning. “So, what’s the real news?”

“I have a baby,” Charlie says, rolling his eyes. Of course his family already knows about him and Colby. “Apparently, I got Amita pregnant shortly before the divorce and she dropped him off a week ago. Colby and I found out pretty much the same night and he didn’t run. Even though he absolutely could have and maybe should have.”

Alan gets to his feet and approaches them, taking Mardy from Colby. “And what is my grandson’s name?” 

“Mardy Eppes. She didn’t give him a middle name.”

“Mardy? For your mother?”

Charlie nods, eyes burning a little. Don gets up and leans against their dad as he looks at Mardy. “Lookit this little slugger. Even if he has your brains, Chuck, we have to make sure he plays ball, okay?” 

“Mardy will do whatever he wants to do, Don,” Colby says, smirking a little. “I’ll go grab dinner.”

Megan gets to her feet and smiles. “I’ll help you.” She follows him into the kitchen and leans against the counter. “You’re going to make a go of this?” 

“Yes. If the Bureau forces me out, I’ll be okay. Charlie owns the house outright. We’ve already talked finances, I’ve got enough in savings and in investments, so does he. We’ll be good.”

“The Bureau won’t have anything to say about you and Charlie being together, I’ll make sure of that. I’m asking about the baby and the absent minded professor and permanence.”

“Megan, I love him. I love them. That first night, when I held Mardy in my arms... That was it. I knew that was the moment my life changed forever.” Colby looks up at her and smiles a little. “He’s so perfect. And Charlie is so good with him. They need me and I need them.”

Megan hugs him. “Are you guys planning on telling the team?” 

“Yes. I was planning on suggesting a barbecue and inviting everyone over to celebrate. Megan, I’m going to ask him to marry me.” 

She beams and nods. “Good. I hope you both get to stay as happy as you are right now.” She hugs him harder, then steps back. “What can I do?” 

Colby gestures to the platter of twice baked potatoes. “Carry that out, will you? And send me Charlie?”

Megan nods and does as she’s asked and a few minutes later, Charlie comes through the swinging doors. “They’re all absolutely in love with Mardy.”

“Hard not to be. He is perfect, after all.” Colby grins. “Can you carry out the asparagus and rolls?”

“Thank you for this, Colby.” 

“Charlie, I love you and I love Mardy. If this is all I can do in life, then I will be happy having taken care of you.”

“Marry me,” Charlie mumbles, leaning in to kiss Colby.

“Name the place and time and I will be there,” Colby replies, smiling against Charlie’s mouth. “Now take the food out before it gets cold.”

Charlie beams and heads out to the dining room, telling everyone to sit as Colby joins them with the chicken. They all sit down and start serving each other, Alan and Don asking Colby about things at the Bureau while Megan, Robin and Larry talk with Charlie about Mardy. Charlie sits back after a moment as the two women discuss throwing Charlie and Colby a baby shower and he looks around the table, beaming. This is his entire family and he’s never been happier.

the end


End file.
